nickpopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thundermans
The Thundermans, a Superhero-Family show that first aired on 14 October 2013, and ended on 25 May 2018, was much-loved by many Nickelodeon viewers, especially those born in the 2000s. Here are the family members, in birth order: 1) Hank Thunderman/Thunder Man Hank, being the father of 5 kids, loves them a lot and is always looking out for them as so he does for his wife. His superhero identity is Thunder Man, and he is super-strong. He enjoys eating anything, and loves going to Splatburger, but he can't stand Mrs. Wong, the former owner of Wong's Pizza Place who is now the manager of Splatburger which used to be a shoe-shop. 2) Barb Thunderman (McBooger)/Electress Barb, the mother of 5 kids, is always extremely loving to all her kids and does not play favourites unlike Hank who sometimes does so. She is known as Electress, and she possesses electrical powers that she can use through her hands. She can sometimes be a little strict but her children know that is because she loves them. 3) Phoebe Thunderman/Thundergirl Phoebe, twin sister of Max Thunderman, is almost the complete opposite of him. She is way more hardworking, smart and is always looking for justice that needs to be served. She enjoys helping people when they need help and is always ready to help her friends. Phoebe's superhero identity is known as Thundergirl, and she has telekinesis, Heat Breath and Freeze Breath. In all, Phoebe Thunderman is a great role model for everyone. Her full name, as revealed by Hank Thunderman in Thunder in Paradise, is Phoebe Monica Rachel Thunderman. 4) Max Thunderman Now, here we come to Max, opposite of Phoebe Thunderman. Max used to be evil and wanted to be a villain in the earlier episodes, but he gave that evil thinking up for good in Thundermans: Secret Revealed when he chose to stick with his family and not be a villain like Dark Mayhem. His powers are the same as Thundergirl's, and up till now, his superhero name is not revealed yet. Max can be a little cheeky, but that doesn't mean he is evil again. Max's full name, as revealed by Barb Thunderman in Winter Thunderland, is Maximus Octavious Thunderman. 5) Billy Thunderman/ Kid Quick Billy Thunderman is the 3rd Thunderkid to be born, but somehow, he's such a klutz! However, he always cracks everyone up in all his episodes, and with his unique klutziness. Billy, otherwise POSSIBLY known as Kid Quick in the future, possesses super-speed and always using them to run around the house with his super-speed legs, or eating with his super-speed hands as shown in Revenge of the Smith. Billy is a funny, cute klutz whom everyone loves. 6) Nora Thunderman/Lasergirl Now we come to Nora. MY ABSOLUTE FAVOURITE! With her unique sass, Nora is the perfect addition to any family and she loves wearing bows. You will almost never see her not wear a bow, as she is too obsessed with them. She even woke up immediately when Billy yelled, "Look, free bows!" in the episode, 'Why You Buggin'?'. However, the only few times Nora was spotted wearing a bow was when the show first premiered. Nora is a chubby little cutie pie, and used to be the baby of the family until her baby sister arrived. Nora, otherwise known as Lasergirl, has YOU KNOW IT, Laser Eyes! She is always zapping her family, mainly on the feet, or on the body, especially Billy. Billy is her best friend and that is probably one of the reasons she jokingly lasers him the most compared to her other family members. In all, everyone loves Nora, the cutest in the family other than her sister. 7) Chloe Thunderman/Thunder Baby Here she is, the baby of the family after Nora when she was born in 'A Hero is Born'. This was also the same episode Cherry found out Phoebe was a superhero just like the rest of her family. Chloe's baby power was that bubbles would appear when she was tickled and that would always amuse everyone. Her first words were, "I want pizza!" in the episode, 'Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel'. Her permanent superpower is Teleportation, and her superhero alias is Thunder Baby. With her cute pigtails and babyface, Chloe is loved by many, not just her family, but by the world.